


Забытое

by Tihotvorenie



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tihotvorenie/pseuds/Tihotvorenie
Summary: Забытые дни рождения.





	Забытое

**Author's Note:**

> От автора: События происходят в первые годы службы. Я также добавила к имени Ланселота - ап Бан.
> 
> A translation of [ Forgotten ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/907007) by [ sasha_b ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_b/pseuds/sasha_b)

Ланселот затаптывает костер, потушив последнюю искру его слабого света. Темнота смыкается вокруг него, звезды мерцают как в жаровне угольная крошка, которая мигает на стенках металлической чаши, когда сами угли уже прогорели.

Не холодно, поэтому ему все равно. Он сидит на поваленном дереве, подперев ладонью острый подбородок, аккуратно подстриженная бородка щекочет кожу, и он чувствует, как два меча, которые он всегда носит на спине, поднимаются над головой. Массивные тени, которые он любит больше чем жизнь, больше чем дыхание, больше чем все на свете.

Больше чем многое, во всяком случае.

Вздохнув, он нетрезво моргает и смотрит в небо – через мгновение звезда падает за горизонт, он поднимает голову, наклоняя ее на бок, смотря, как знамение освещает его уголок Британии всего на миг. Он думает, видит ли это его семья, думает, показывает ли на звезду его мать, прижимает ли к себе его сестру, охает ли маленькая девочка при виде падающей звезды. Потом он думает, достаточно ли он пьян.

Он опускает голову, но, при звуке шагов за спиной, кладет руку на рукоять кинжала, предостережен значит вооружен, или что-то вроде этой ерунды, которую выдал бы Борс. Осторожность не помешает. Лучше просто побыть одному, чем…

\- Вижу, мне не зачем было приносить с собой еще, - голос Артура насмешливый, и командир (зеленый юнец, как все они) садится с ним рядом на поваленное дерево, - а где то, что ты принес?

\- Тут, - Ланселот хлопает по животу, отпуская рукоять кинжала, – а это я возьму и добавлю туда же, если не возражаешь, - он длинными пальцами берет бутылку вина за горлышко и откупоривает ее зубами, - спасибо, командир, за добавку к моей коллекции.

Он пьет и пропускает мимо непонимающий взгляд Артура, чьи брови быстро сталкиваются друг с другом, нахмуриваясь.

\- Коллекции чего?

\- Пьяных ночей и воспоминаний, которые они порождают, - Ланселот делает глоток. Снова переворачивает бутылку дном вверх и выпивает еще, хмурясь на Артура, когда тот отбирает у него бутылку.

\- Поделись хотя бы!

У Ланселота вырывается низкий смешок, он вытягивает ноги к несуществующему костру, глядя в небо, тоска вновь поднимается как то проклятое море, которое им пришлось пересечь, чтобы добраться до этой проклятой земли. Еще десять лет. Еще десять и он не уверен, что справится, он открывает глаза и собирается встать, от присутствия Артура внезапно становится неловко, Артур и его проклятые большие зеленые глаза.

\- Сегодня день твоего рождения, разве не так?

Ланселот садится на место, потирая ладонями руки, броня достаточно тонкая, чтобы чувствовать пальцы и мозоли, которые на них есть. Мечи шепчут, и он касается одного из них у основания, успокаивая жажду крови обещанием – _скоро_.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? – Он не будет признавать, что совершенно забыл. Он знал, что этот день скоро наступит или недавно прошел, или что-то в этом роде. Его мать была единственной, для кого это что-то значило. Сарматам не было дела до дней рождений, их волновали только лошади, и как научиться ездить на них до того, как научишься ходить. Еще их волновало, как бы сдаться проклятым римлянам с их сделками.

\- Тристан.

\- Ну конечно, черт возьми.

Артур тяжело вздыхает, и его вздох отдается эхом по поляне, на которой устроился Ланселот.

\- Как твой друг, я хотел бы узнать заранее.

\- Как мой друг, ты должен бы уважать то, что мне плевать, - Ланселот берет новую бутылку вина и, прежде чем Артур успевает недовольно возразить, выпивает еще, – у меня есть они, - он касается рукоятей у шеи, - я проливаю за тебя кровь, я убиваю. Это все, что на самом деле имеет значение, так?

\- Ты знаешь, что я смотрю на это по-другому, Ланселот ап Бан.

\- А мне без разницы, как ты на это смотришь, Люциус Арториус Кастус, - выпаливает он и, наконец, встает, покачиваясь от выпитого. С каких это пор вино так быстро на него действует? – Я здесь, я вынужден служить, и, если я хочу забыть о том, что причиняет мне боль, я так и сделаю. Особенно, если это что-то не имеет никакого отношения к империи, пиктам, римлянам или тебе, - он делает два шага вправо от Артура и тяжело опускается на бревно, ноги отказываются делать то, чего он от них хочет, а именно унести его подальше от Артура, от его сбивающей с толку силы, жара и от его чертовых глаз.

_Его мать проводит длинными пальцами (совсем как у него самого) по его волосам, касается его щек, говорит ему, что она гордится им как никогда. Отец приводит ему лошадь, его первая, она принадлежит только ему, в его десятый день рождения. Его сестра и братья, и праздник, который у них был._

И он смеется, и Артур встает и помогает ему подняться, и они стоят лицом к лицу, совсем близко, Артур кладет свою большую ладонь Ланселоту на шею, и страдания в широком лице Артура достаточно, чтобы погубить Ланселота. Почти.

Еще одна звезда падает с неба, но в этот раз Ланселот не видит ее, его взгляд прикован к тому, кто стоит перед ним, перевязь меча Артура тоже переброшена за спину, рукоять поднимается из-за плеча, как и рукояти мечей Ланселота, закрывая тенью их лица от света в небе, который ярче чем солнце.

**Author's Note:**

> прим. переводчика: перевод и публикация сделаны с разрешения автора.  
Если вам понравилось, загляните к автору, скажите ей спасибо:)


End file.
